NATHAN NO
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Después de que Nate se arrogo contra la pared a 200 km/hr que hará Dan para evitar que su hijo siga destruyéndose. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

NATHAN NO

Dan no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando era como si el tiempo se detuviera, podía ver el instante en que su hijo fue emancipado legalmente, los errores que cometió y hasta ahora el mayor de todos fue casarse y si hasta ahora porque le acaban de comunicar que su hijo se había arrojado contra una pared a 200 km/h aun no sabía si sobreviviría, su hijo había estado tan triste desde la partida de Haley pero jamás pensó que su hijo tratara de suicidarse así que rápidamente borro esa idea de su cabeza y se convenció que era un accidente, pasaron las horas y finalmente vino el médico con las buenas noticias, su hijo estaría a salvo pero cuando pensó que todo estaría bien vio llegar a la policía para interrogar a Nathan porque no habían marcas que indicaran que había tratado de frenar.

Después de acompañar a su hijo y escuchar su declaración él sabía que Nathan mentía, sobre no acordarse, él siempre sabia que cuando su Nate mentía pero no dijo nada, después de despedir a la policía le informo a Nathan que a su madre la habían internado, espero a que su hijo se durmiera y fue hablar con el mismo juez que le había arrebatado a su hijo.

La reunión no duro mucho tiempo, Nathan no estaba cumpliendo con ninguna de las exigencias que le había impuesto el juez para emanciparlo, no estaba asistiendo al instituto, no estaba trabajando por lo que no se podía mantener (aparte de ir asaltar la despensa de sus padres) había sido arrestado ya dos veces, había consumido alcohol, y ahora intento de suicidio, claro que el juez estaba entre darle la custodia a su padre o que el Estado se hiciera cargo del menor, Dan jamás había contemplado esa posibilidad.

"Su señoría, sé que no tiene motivos para créeme pero quiero lo mejor para mi hijo"

"señor Scott no sé si usted sea lo mejor para su hijo"

"Juez mi hijo está en una cama de hospital y podría haber muerto por su responsabilidad"

"Dan" trato de calmarlo su abogado pero no había nadie que lo pudiera calmar en ese momento ahora se trataba la vida de su hijo.

"yo puedo haber sido un hijo de puta toda mi vida, pero siempre quise lo mejor para mi hijo y que hiso usted lo emancipo y no paso una semana cuando había sido arrestado, después un par de meses y estaba casado dejo los estudios y fue arrestado y luego trato de matarse, conmigo jamás habría hecho algo así" dijo al borde de los gritos.

"si usted hubiese sido un buen padre su hijo no hubiese obtenido la emancipación"

"si usted fuera un buen juez tampoco"

"señor Scott" le reprendió el magistrado

"Nathan es un mocoso inmaduro impulsivo y que toda su vida a tenido tolo lo que quiere, y usted emancipa a un pendejo mimado porque tiene un buen caso, Nathan estaba enojado con su mamá por algo que paso cinco años atrás y conmigo por controlarlo, pero jamás le falto nada, jamás necesito nada y ahora por su culpa mi hijo pudo haber muerto" grito.

El juez no estaba para nada contento con el comportamiento de Dan pero esa era la reacción que había esperado cuando se presentaron por primera vez al tribunal pero no había obtenido nada, solo le concedió la emancipación a Nathan porque presento un mejor caso.

"¿y que cambio ahora señor Scott?"

"mi hijo se está destruyendo y usted me quito las armas para protegerlo, no quiero ver morir a mi hijo"

"¿el baloncesto?"

"¿Qué baloncesto? Por el amor de Dios mi hijo estuvo a punto de morir tu me pregunta por el baloncesto" lo increpo enojado.

"el año pasado le abría importado mas el baloncesto, cuide a su hijo señor Scott" dijo entregándole la sentencia que revocaba la emancipación.

"gracias" dijo saliendo

Volvió al hospital a ver a su hijo y hacer todos los trámites para que Nate recibiera la ayuda psicológica que necesitaba, luego fue al instituto para informar del accidente de Nate y que le informaran sobre su situación académica y al ver que su hijo estaba al borde de la repitencia decidió hacer algo que en su vida se imagino hacer.

"Puedo pasar"

"Dan, ¿como esta Nathan?"

"Mal, pero estará mejor, tenemos que hablar de sus calificaciones"

"Están mal Dan si no mejoran voy a tener que sacarlo del equipo"

"Vengo a sacarlo del equipo Whitey"

"¿Qué?" Jamás espero escuchar eso de Dan Scott. "no tienes autoridad para hacer eso"

"soy su padre"

"pero tu hijo esta emancipado" le explico como a un niño

"ya no" dijo mostrándole copia de la sentencia

"si le haces daño…"

"jamás le haría daño a mi hijo"

"y como le llamas a como lo trataba"

"puedo haber cometido errores pero jamás le hice daño a mi hijo" no entendía porque se tenía que justificar con todo el mundo, el siempre a amado a su hijo es su bebe, dejo todo por él.

"no puedes sacarlo del equipo, lo matarías"

"mi hijo intento suicidarse Whitey"

"Dan… yo… pensé que había sido un accidente"

"no, tenía mis dudas pero después que hablo con los oficiales no me quedo ninguna duda, así que, sí estoy retirándole el permiso para jugar"

"Dan ni siquiera ha comenzado la temporada"

"mejor aun Nathan eso le da un tiempo para enmendar su actuar tal vez le levante el castigo, pero hasta que no vea una mejoría en su conducta y calificaciones está castigado y eso significa no baloncesto"

"Dan ahora tienes la posibilidad de ser un buen padre no la desaproveches"

"no lo hare" dijo saliendo.

Cuando llego al departamento de Nate se encontró con Lucas.

"hijo ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Nate me pidió unas cosas, ¿qué haces tu aquí?"

"vine por las cosas de tu hermano, voy a llevarme las cosas personales antes que vengan los de la mudanza"

"¿mudanza?" pregunto extrañado Lucas

"si, Nathan vuelve a casa"

"no me dijo nada"

"no lo sabe"

"papá, no puedes simplemente obligarlo"

"si puedo soy su padre"

"legalmente no puedes"

"le revocaron la emancipación, tu hermano vuelve a su casa"


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que los médicos le dieron el alta a Nathan Dan se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, aun no le había dicho nada de como cambiarían las cosas porque sabía que la reacción de Nate no sería buena así que se prefirió decírselo en su casa.

"Papá que hacemos aquí, pensé que me llevarías a casa"

"estas en casa" Nathan comenzó a bajarse del auto lo mejor que pudo decidido a partir a su departamento

"jamás debí confiar en ti" le dijo a su padre con desprecio

"Nathan entra tenemos que hablar"

"no… papá porque hay un camión de mudanza" dijo al ver el camión que está llegando.

"están trayendo tus cosas Nathan"

"no, no pueden son mis cosas, no tiene derecho" grito tratando de impedir que descargaran sus cosas del camión, claro que con muletas no podía hacer mucho.

"Hijo tenemos que hablar"

"no tengo nada que hablar contigo, no puedes obligarme, estoy emancipado"

"no, ya no lo estas"

"NO, TE ODIO, COMO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO"

"Nathan se que estas enojado"

"NO TIENES IDEA, VOY A IR DONDE EL JUEZ"

"el juez revoco tu emancipación por cómo te has comportado"

"te aprovechaste que estaba en el hospital para ir a mis espaldas"

"Nate hablemos en casa"

"NO, NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO" grito tirándole una de sus muletas.

"Nathan es suficiente, detén en este segundo la pataleta o te arrepentirás" dijo duramente Dan quien por suerte había logrado esquivar la muleta.

"NOOOO" grito tirando la otra muleta y quedando solo en un pie.

"si te quieres comportar como un mocoso trataré como uno" dijo sujetando a su hijo y dándole dos fuertes palmadas, Nate esta tan sorprendido su padre jamás le había dado un palmada, una patada en poto si pero jamás una palmada… su madre era otra cosa, pero su padre jamás.

"déjame como te atreves a golpearme era lo único que te faltaba" le grito tratando de soltarse pero no tuvo éxito, Dan ante la mirada estupefacta de los chicos de la mudanza se echo a su hijo al hombro y se dirigió dentro de la casa.

"Suéltame Dan" grito y pateo Nate pero lo único que consiguió fueron unas duras palmadas.

"deja de patearme Nathan o te voy a poner sobre mi rodilla y darte unas buenas nalgadas aquí en el centro de la sala.

Nate sabía que su padre no dudaría en hacerlo así que inmediatamente dejo de patear.

"puedes bajarme Dan"

"no y es papá para ti" Dan simplemente se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llaves y dejo con cuidado a su hijo sobre la cama.

"Nate tenemos que hablar"

"no, quiero irme a mi departamento"

"eso no va a pasar hijo"

Nate no tomo eso muy bien y comenzó a tener una pataleta de esos años en que conseguía todo tirándose al suelo y pateando hasta que Dan para evitar el escandalo le hacia el gusto, claro está que solo le duro hasta que su madre en medio del centro comercial le dio un par de palmadas y se lo llevo a casa sin el juguete que quiera y sin poder ver la película que habían ido a ver, comenzó a tirar las cosas que estaban sobre el velador de Dan, lámpara, radio, libros, control remoto hasta que sintió los brazos de su padre y como era remolcado sobre las rodillas de papá.

"dije suficiente" dijo remarcando cada palabra con una palmada.

"NO, NO PUEDES HACER ESO"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si puedo soy tu padre"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"mi padre ja tú no eres más que un bastardo controlador" Dan jamás había esperado esa respuesta de su hijo, así que solo se limito a bajarle el pantalón y los calzoncillos

"papá no, no puedes hacerme eso" digo tratando de razonar con su padre.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Así es, papá y por eso puedo hacerlo y debí hacer lo hace mucho tiempo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no, me haces daño"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿Te duele la pierna?" pregunto preocupado y deteniéndose

"no mi trasero" se quejo

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"te vas aquedar aquí, esta es tu casa"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si papá lo que quieras"

"podemos sentarnos a conversar o vas a seguir con las pataletas"

"voy a conversar" dijo secándose las lagrimas, mientras su padre le acomodaba la ropa lo sentaba en su regazo.

"te amo hijo y sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti"

"si papá"

"sé que le mentiste a los policías"

"papá no mentí"

"Hijo lo hiciste, tú lo sabes yo lo sé y te advierto una mentira mas y vuelves a mis rodillas"

"lo siento papá… no sé por qué lo hice"

"porque estas triste hijo, tenemos hora al terapeuta mañana y haremos el tratamiento que indique"

"no papá"

"no es una pregunta Nathan"

"y se supone que estamos conversando" se quejo

"bueno te estoy informando"

"que mas"

"tus notas hay que subirlas"

"ya lo sé pero me dejaran jugar igual"

"no ya no tienes permiso"

"que, estas demente" dijo apartándose de su padre y eso le valió volver a las rodillas de papá.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo siento, papá"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Voy a ser bueno"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No hay baloncesto, estas castigado hasta que tus notas suban"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"auch ok ok voy a estudiar"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no más faltas de respeto"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca más papá"

Dan lo abrazo y Nate se colgó de su cuello y lloro hasta quedarse dormido y se podría decir que incluso mientras dormía.

Dan fue a buscar a Lucas y en ese momento se dio cuenta que los de la mudanza ya se había retirado.

"Lucas tenemos que hablar"

"donde esta Nate"

"en mi pieza durmiendo"

"y de que quieres hablar"

"nuestro trato se acabo"

"lo suponía ya tienes a Nathan"

"no, no es por eso es por ti, es porque hoy iremos a hablar con tu madre y le contaremos lo de tu enfermedad"

"no puedes hacer eso, lo prometiste"

"y estuvo mal"

"no le voy a decir a mamá"

"entonces lo hare yo y una cosa más hijo no hay mas baloncesto para ti hasta que veamos al médico y lo autorice"

"esto es para dejarle el camino a Nathan"

"te dije que no tiene nada que ver con Nathan y por cierto tu hermano no tiene autorización para jugar él ya está fuera del equipo"

"no creí que Whitey lo echara"

"no lo hizo yo le quite el permiso"

"tú lo hiciste"

"no voy a arriesgar a ninguno de mis hijos"

"si rompes el trato ya no tendrás nada que ver conmigo" lo amenazo

"no, hablaremos con tu madre de la custodia compartida, tu eres mi hijo y te amo y por lo mismo se que no es correcto apartarte del lado de Karen"

"gracias papá"

"si quieres ve a conversar con tu mamá primero… y Lucas yo hablare con ella después yo también fui joven lo sabes" dijo haciendo alusión al hecho que Luke podía decir que hablo con su madre pero no hacerlo.

"lo hare papá" dijo saliendo

Dan fue a la habitación de Nathan y dejo todo listo para la vuelta de su hijo.

"papá" escucho decir a Nate

"si corazón" dijo saliendo a su encuentro.

"me duele" dijo indicando su pierna

"vamos toma asiento" dijo dirigiendo a su hijo al sillón, mientras Nate negaba con la cabeza a la idea de estar sentado.

"recuéstate mientras te traigo tu medicina para el dolor" Nate se limito a asentir

Después de darle la medicación Dan se sentó en el sillón y acaricio el cabello de Nate hasta que se quedo dormido.

Mientras Lucas no sabía cómo decirle a su mamá lo que estaba pasando y decidió que era mejor que Dan lo hiciera por lo que le pidió y rogo a su madre que lo acompañara a casa de su padre.

"Karen" dijo Dan al ver a Karen a parecer al lado de su hijo

"Lucas dijo que teníamos que conversar algo" dijo fríamente mientras Lucas miraba el piso

"ya veo acompáñame a mi oficina"

En el despacho de Dan, este le conto lo de la enfermedad de Lucas y tubo que sostener a Karen para que no corriera sobre Lucas

"Lucas no quería que supieras justamente por eso, el no quería hacerte Daño"

"y como quieres que reaccione Dan es mi hijo mi bebe está enfermo"

"y se está tratando, lo juro, Karen le dije que no tenía permiso para jugar baloncesto sin la autorización del médico tenemos una cita mañana es el mejor cardiólogo que pude encontrar, Karen te juro que no dejare que le ocurra nada malo a nuestro hijo" dijo abrazándola

Si Dan tubo que casi perder a uno para comprender que podría perder al otro también.

"es mi bebe Dan"

"lo sé Karen por eso quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo yo tampoco quiero perderlo, podemos llegar a un acuerdo que este una semana con cada uno"

"que quiere él"

"él quiere a su padre en su vida pero necesita y quiere mucho más a su madre" reconoció Dan

"Nathan se va a quedar"

"Logre que revocaran la emancipación Nate no puede estar solo"

"y su matrimonio" Karen tenía que saber si Dan estaba utilizando a Lucas para lograr algo.

"no lo sé, pero pase lo que pase Nate se queda aquí"

"y Haley"

"si vuelve ella tiene un lugar en esta casa"

"y Deb, está de acuerdo con que Lucas este aquí"

"Deb siempre quiso eso aunque no le hizo ninguna gracias como logre traerlo a casa y yo tampoco estoy orgulloso de eso"

"entonces tenemos custodia compartida"

"gracias Karen"

"a qué hora es la cita"

"la de Nathan es a las tres y la de Lucas a las cuatro"

"¿Nate tiene control?"

"Terapeuta, el choque no fue un accidente"

"lo siento Dan"

"y yo" dijo mientras abría la puerta

Parablemente en la sala de estar

"que está hablando papá con Karen"

"tengo HCM"

"¿Qué?" dijo sentándose bruscamente "auch"

"Que"

"mentiste"

"si"

"espero que papá te de unos azotes" dijo enojado

"no pero parece que a ti si"

"no es justo a mi me p… castiga y tu mientes y nada"

"papá sabe, por eso estoy aquí"

"no me lo creo y yo que pensaba que era una mejor persona"

"lo es, le está diciendo a mi mamá porque yo no pude hacerlo"

"siento haberme portado tan mal contigo"

"no hay de qué, y que vas a hacer quedarte aquí o huir en cuanto te dé la espalda"

"me voy a quedar"

"eso es bueno"

"y tú"

"también lo están discutiendo"

"espero que te quedes quiero a mi hermano cerca"

"y yo a ti hermanito" dijo abrazando a su mocoso

"Nate, no fue un accidente verdad"

"no lo sé Lucas"

"sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti"

"lo sé hermano mayor"

En eso ven salir a sus padres.

"chicos tiene hambre" pregunto Karen con una gran sonrisa claro está que no podía ocultar los ojos vidriosos así que partió rápidamente a la cocina

"Lucas puedes ayudar con la mesa mientras yo llevo a tu hermano a la mesa"

"sentarme no, ni hablar" se quejo Nate

"vamos campeón"

"me duele me pegaste muy duro"

"y te merecías cada palmada que te di"

"no es cierto" se quejo

"Nathan"

"bueno tal vez, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"tesoro las cosas van a cambiar en esta casa, usted va a empezar a obedecer o yo voy a tener que castigar su potito de acuerdo"

Nathan pensó unos momentos, era un hecho que no le gustaba la idea de volver a ser castigado de esa manera, pero que mas podía hacer y a demás el toda su vida había querido que su papá se preocupara por él, claro está que jamás pensó que su trasero seria el que pagara las consecuencias de sus acciones pero para todo lo que estaba pasando era un pequeño precio a pagar.

"no mas presiones"

"no mas presiones"

"entonces de acuerdo" dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

Eran años que Dan no había visto tan feliz a su hijo.

"Chicos a la mesa" dijo Karen.

Una veces en la mesa

"y bueno como compartiremos a Lucas" dijo Nate

"una semana cada uno" le dijo sonriendo Karen

"me parece bien"

"y a mí nadie me pregunto"

"no es algo en lo que debas decidir tu, si tus padres"

"y bueno mañana tenemos hora al médico" intervino Karen

"tenemos que" se quejo Nathan

"si no me van a dejar juagar a menos que el médico lo autorice.

"y a mi hasta que suba las notas, o sea nunca"

"Nate eres un chico inteligente podrás subirlas y si no estudias papá te dará unas nalgadas"

"no, digas eso" se quejo Nate

"pero tu padre tiene razón las notas son importantes"

"Lo sé, es que desde que Haley me dejo yo no he podido" confeso

"Haley no te dejo, ella va a volver y arreglaran las cosas, ahora solo preocúpate en estar bien para poder recibirla"

"quien eres tú y que le hiciste a mi padre"

"soy tu padre y eche al imbécil fuera de casa" dijo revolviendo el cabello a sus dos hijos".


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogo**

Las cosas en casa de los Scott por primera vez en muchos años estaban funcionando, Nathan con la autorización des sus medicaos volvió a entrenar y gracias a que logro mejorar sus notas Dan le permitió volver al equipo, Lucas continuo con su tratamiento y junto con los doctores decidieron que podría jugar quince minutos por partido, Dan y Karen están haciendo que funcione la custodia compartida incluso el último tiempo Nathan pasaba algunos días en casa de Karen junto a su hermano.

Finalmente dieron de alta a Deb y volvió a casa junto a su familia, claro que día a día junto a Dan trabajan para superar sus problemas y tener un buen matrimonio, y cuando creían que no habrían más cambios en la casas de los Scott Haley toca la puerta.

Nathan le cerró la puerta en la cara como todo un mocoso malcriado y cuando Haley se disponía a salir sintió abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír pero cuando se volteo y vio a Dan en lugar de Nathan perdió la sonrisa inmediatamente.

"Haley entra" dijo Dan sin preámbulos.

Haley camino en silencio mientras Dan cogió sus maletas.

"toma asiento" dijo indicándole el sillón de dos cuerpo. "Nathan Scott baja en este instante" ordeno.

Nate bajo de muy mala gana, pero desde que había vuelto a casa las cosas habían cambiado bastante y una de esas fue que ya no tenía permitido hacerlo que se le daba la gana y que las ordenes de sus padres se cumplían y si no lo hacía habían castigos y de mas esta decir que en todo ese tiempo se gano unas cuantas palmadas por lo que no se arriesgaría a que su padre fuera a buscarlo a su pieza y lo bajara de una oreja y a punta de palmadas.

"toma asiento" dijo Dan al ver que su hijo se negaba a hablar.

Después que Nate se sentó al lado de Haley, lugar que Dan le había señalado.

"bueno ya que veo que no quieren hablar lo hare yo, Nathan cuando te casaste lo hiciste porque tu lo decidiste no lo consultaste con nosotros tus padres tenias la emancipación así que simplemente lo hiciste, y tu Haley lo hiciste con la autorización de tus padres porque creyeron que eras lo suficientemente madura para tomar esa decisión, no es ningún secreto que ni Deb ni yo estábamos de acuerdo con eso porque nosotros también nos casamos muy jóvenes y sabemos lo difícil que es y todo los costos que hemos debido asumir. Pero ustedes se casaron hicieron un compromiso el uno al otro y no por la primera desavenencia van a tirar todo por la borda, así que si Nathan entiendo que estés molesto con Haley por irse y Haley que estés molesta con Nathan por darte un ultimátum, así no funcionan las cosas chicos, ustedes son una familia asique arreglen las cosas como las hace una familia, porque ustedes no son un par de pololos que pueden enojarse y terminar y decidir que no quieren verse nunca más ustedes se casaron y el Estado tiene ciertas normas para que ustedes puedan divorciarse. Así que así están las cosas, Haley el departamento que tenían ya no existe, Nathan vive aquí desde que su emancipación fue revocada, entiendo que tus padres ya no viven en Tree Hill así que te quedaras con nosotros, pueden compartir la habitación de Nathan o te puedes quedar en la habitación de invitados, las reglas de la casa son bastante simple: mantener el respeto, no meterse en problemas, estar en casa antes de las diez, mantener buenas calificaciones y Nathan obedecer a tus padres, ahora Nathan ayuda Haley con sus maletas y bajan para la cena después a la cama que mañana es día de instituto" dijo Dan finalizando la discusión.

Cuando Haley se volteo a mirar a Nate vio las mejillas de su marido teñidas de rosa.

"soy un niño" dijo parándose con un puchero en la boca, fue tan adorable para Haley verle así, a pesar que ella sabía que Nate estaba enojado y dolido con ella se le vea feliz y ella no quería estropearle eso.

"me puedo ir donde Lucas"

Nathan no dijo nada solo tomo las maletas de Haley haciendo que se le parara el corazón al creer que él las dejaría en la puerta pero no, Nate las subió hasta su habitación.

"aun estoy enojado y herido Haley y no sé cuando se me pase pero esta tu casa y esta es tu pieza"

"Nathan"

"Ahora no Hales, solo prepárate para la cena, mamá la traerá del café, hoy vienen Lucas, Karen y el tío Keith a cenar"

"no lo sabía"

"no sabes muchas cosas, no has estado mucho por aquí" dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Haley muy triste.

La cena estuvo fantástica todos querían saber de la gira de Haley menos Nathan (al menos en apariencia), luego cuando todos se fueron a casa y los chicos a su habitación Nathan simplemente se metió a su lado de la cama y fingió dormirse para no tener que hablar con Haley, pero con el paso de los días las cosas fueron más fáciles entre ellos sobretodo después que Deb les sugiriera terapia de pareja fue la palabra mágica para Nate comenzara a poner de su parte él haría cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que pasar por eso, y al ver un día a Haley llegar del café de Karen abatida y casi sin esperanza su amor por ella pudo más que el dolor que sentía y la beso, y ese fue el instante en que finalmente todo en la vida de Nathan se arreglo.


End file.
